50 sentence theme
by The Golden City
Summary: 50 sentences based around a word and humanized Kico! Enjoy!


_**Humanized and kico! (as always…) **_

_**And there are a couple of mature ones… They will have the handy little * thing so you know which ones they are but I didn't rate this M because it doesn't actually go into any detail about anything. Ok. Lol, enjoy what happens when I get bored! ^-^**_

**1. Comfort**

Kowalski slumped against the cold wall, hands covering his face as he felt the empty hollow feeling returning with the knowledge that just beyond that wall behind him Rico was beyond comfort.

**2. Kiss**

Skipper groaned; face flushing awkwardly as he averted his eyes. "_Please, _not at the table!"

**3. Soft**

Rico let his hand run up and down Kowalski's arm idly as they cuddled, marvelling at how soft the pale skin actually was.  
**  
4. Pain**

Kowalski stared with a blank face, the cold rage stilling his blood flow strange as he felt nothing for the fallen and beaten woman, screaming shrilly as Rico howled and struck her with the crowbar again and again; He knew she was getting everything she deserved.

**5. Rain**

He tilted his head back to the sky and laughed, tears impossible to distinguish from the rain and blood already staining his face.  
**  
6. Chocolate**

He ran his tongue around Kowalski's mouth, savouring the faint taste of chocolate lingering on his lovers tongue.

**7. Happiness**

For so long they had assumed that happiness could only come from a fantastic explosion or a conclusive experiment, never from another person.

**8. Telephone**

Kowalski was worried the phone was going to buckle under the pressure he was exerting as he clutched it against his ear. "Rico… Where are you!"

**9. Ears**

The weapons expert that always thought Kowalski looked almost elfin, with the narrow pale face, clear light eyes and slightly pointed ears.

**12. Death**

The tactician was hesitant, reaching up and gently running his fingertips down the scar that had brought his lover so close to the edge of death

*** 13. Sex**

Blushing furiously Kowalski rubbed the back of his neck and mumbled, "Skipper says we don't have to stop, but he does ask that I be a little less vocal…"

**14. Touch**

It was the soft barely there touches that meant the most to Kowalski

*** 15. Weakness**

Kowalski fought from screaming, face slick with sweat and teeth clamped down on his lower lip, quivering and gasping as the weapons expert exploited his 'weakness' yet again.

**16. Tears**

their tears fell equally, hands gripping one another's tightly and foreheads pressed together like it was the only way to keep breathing.

**17. Speed**

Just as he opened his mouth to complain he found himself lying on the bed with Rico straddling him before he could even utter a syllable.

**18. Wind**

Swallowing Rico looked away, attempting to act more interested in the waving branches than the way Kowalski's hair looked when the wind messed it up like that.

**19. Freedom**

He couldn't help but laugh as his lover leapt from the car and hugged the nearest tree calling out his freedom from 'the crazed maniac who has no understanding of the use of the brake'.

**20. Life**

Occasionally they would get ticked off, sometimes they would argue and a few times they would shout, but that was just life.

**21. Jealousy**

Rico absolutely hated Doris with the passion of a thousand burning grease fires, and perhaps it was the jealousy talking, but he didn't think that she was compatible with Kowalski anyway.

**22. Aggression**

When Blowhole had taken Kowalski hostage it was a miracle Rico let him live to see another day, Nobody messed with Kowalski, ever.

**23. Hands**

Rico couldn't help but shiver as Kowalski let his warm hands run up his back and lips press hesitantly against his shoulders.

**24. Taste**

Ask either one, you'll either get Chlorine, metal and sugar or Smoke, ash and mint.

**25. Devotion**

It was devotion to science that made Kowalski stay up most of the night working and It was Rico's devotion to him that made him stay up most of the night so that when Kowalski fell asleep he could carry him to bed.

**26. Blood**

Some things, like the image of your current lover bound to a trestle table and splattered with impossible amounts of blood, you can never un-see.

**27. Sickness**

Rico raised an eye-brow from his propped up position in the bed, looking from the soup to his boyfriend incredulously, "If it helps, It was instant soup, so all I did was add water…" Kowalski offered.

**28. Melody**

'_if his jaw drops any further it's going to detach,' _Rico mused as he continued to blow into the flute, enticing a haunting melody from the instrument to absolutely floor his lover.

**29. Star**

"You know I'm not a Romantic person, and neither are you really… but I want you to know that the universe, containing its billions of stars and planets, is infinite, but still not big enough to hold all of the love I have for you."

**30. Home**

In all honesty being forced against a wall and kissed furiously was possibly one of the best 'welcome homes' Rico had even been given

**31. Confused**

For a long time Rico had been so confused, then he had seen the way Kowalski moved in battle… He wasn't confused after that.

**32. Fear**

Everyone has their fears, and as Rico stood in the doorframe to Kowalski's room at 3 am feeling only a strange relief that he was still breathing, he came to terms with what his was.

**33. Lightning/Thunder**

Kowalski grinned up at the dark sky, sharing a look with Rico as they waited anxiously for the first bolt of lightning to light up the sky.

**34. Bonds**

Rico completely ignored Skippers shout and privates cries as he tore off the rope and dove under the surface of the choppy water, because after all, emotional bonds were stronger than physical ones.

**35. Market**

It had taken a lot of effort to get Kowalski to come with him, but once Rico told him that this was where he had come when he was little there was nothing that was going to keep him away.

**36. Technology**

He had tried so hard to keep coming back, to try keep Kowalski sane, but even Rico had to succumb to the shiny technology of Invexpo.

** * **_**(Ok, the astrix is the only thing making this sexual… god damnit…) **_**37. Gift**

It had taken a while for Kowalski to come up with an idea for what he should get Rico for his birthday, and judging by the way his jaw had almost fallen off when he had walked into his room later that night he had made the right choice in the end.

**38. Smile**

Rico knew Kowalski's smiles, there was the knowing smirk, the awkward grin and the excited beam among others, but the one he was using now was making him anxious, when Kowalski uses the guilty smile you know trouble is coming.

**39. Innocence**

Kowalski grimaced and pulled his rifle from the wall, _'And thus begins the fall of Privates innocence.' _

**40. Completion**

When they twined their arms together Rico thought it looked pretty, the pale and the tan balancing out perfectly.

**41. Cloud**

"I suppose that cloud looks like a circulonimbus…" Rico rolled his eyes, Kowalski still didn't get it.

**42. Murderer**

It wasn't until he looked in the mirror and saw his face stained with blood that wasn't his own that Kowalski realized his father had won, he was a killer after all.

**43. Heaven**

It may have been the blood-loss, but for a moment Rico could have sworn Kowalski's silhouette had wings.

**44. Hell**

Kowalski couldn't help it, one of Johnson's favourite sayings falling from his lips. "Then save me a space in hell!"

**45. Sun**

"But I don't tan!" He protested, "I Burn!"

**46. Moon**

Under the moons silvery light Kowalski could just see half of his face, the predatory glint in his eyes and the teasing curve of a half-smile before he was backed up against the walls of the alley.

**47. Waves**

Rico didn't waste any time hesitating before he ran forward, tugging his shirt off and throwing himself headfirst of the pier into the waves, surfacing with a joyous whoop as Kowalski stood slowly shaking his head and chuckling on dry land.

**48. Hair**

Personally Rico thought that Kowalski's hair was sexy, the black-blue suited him.

**49. Feathers**

The scientist laughed helplessly, straining at the scarf keeping his wrists tied to the desk leg as Rico smirked and continued to tickle him mercilessly with the long downy feather.

*** 50. Supernova**

He panted slightly, finally managing to get out his sentence, "There was supposed to be a supernova tonight that I wanted to see… But this was a much more productive evening," Kowalski Chuckled.

_**Kay… I'm going to run away now… BYE!**_


End file.
